


Revealed

by SilverStreak_928



Series: Revealed [4]
Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreak_928/pseuds/SilverStreak_928
Summary: Takes place after the tricarrier is built in season 2.After Danny tells the team about Sam and Peter, they are forced to make a difficult decision. But that decision leads to Peter being kidnapped. How will Sam save his love?
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Series: Revealed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023817
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It had been over a week since Harry had seen Peter and Sam kiss and he still had yet to say anything. No one else seemed to know. But that wouldn't last long.

I was surprised when Harry invited the team and me to his house. But Ava and Luke had to go on patrol, so Peter, Danny and I went to Harry's penthouse. MJ and Flash were also there.

Right now, we are playing Monopoly. All of us are sitting on the ground and it is taking all my effort not to grab Peter's hand. Simple small-talk is being thrown around and no one's really paying attention to the game.

Out of nowhere, Flash asks, "Peter, what's going on between you and Sam?"

Peter hesitates for a second, "what do you mean?"

"I could have sworn that you two used to hate each other but now you guys are practically inseparable,"

"Yeah," MJ chimes in, "you guys have been hanging out at Peter's every chance you get,"

"Uhh… Peter's tutoring me," I try to say convincingly.

"Oh, please. You two have been dating for how long now?" Harry asks. A silence falls over the room. MJ, Danny, and Flash stare at us. My breath gets caught in my throat. S***, did he know?

"We aren't dating!" Peter argues.

"Peter, come off it. I saw you and Sam making out last week during our movie night," F***, I remember exactly what he's talking about, "besides the sweatshirt Sam's wearing is yours,"

"I thought that sweatshirt looked familiar," MJ says.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Danny asks. S***! I forgot Danny was here. What if he tells Ava or Luke? The question sounds normal, but I can tell what he's really asking: " _ how long have you been lying to us?" _

"A couple of months now," Peter answers. The night ends with Peter and I answering questions about their relationship, mostly questions asked by MJ and Flash. 

We exit the penthouse and Peter and I drag Danny into an alley.

"Please don't tell the others about us," Peter begs. 

"I don't know, Fury gave explicit orders,"

"I know, I know, but I can't lose Sam," 

"Please, Danny, just do it for us?" I add.

"Alright, but I'm not covering for you two if you slip up,"

I let out a sigh of relief, "thank you,"


	2. Chapter 2

I thought everything was going to be alright from there. But Danny sucks at lying and Ava got suspicious. She stuck Danny in the patented SHIELD lie detector chair and grilled him until he told the truth about us. From there, it took a matter of five minutes for Ava to run to Fury and tell him everything.

Peter and I were just getting some coffee when we got the call. We rushed over to the tricarrier, thinking there had been an attack.

"It has just come to my attention that the two of you have been disobeying a direct order. I specifically told you not to date and you do it anyway!" Fury shouted.

"Sir," I try to cut in.

"Don't talk!" Fury barked, "Orders are meant to be obeyed. You two could have destroyed the team. So now one of you has to leave before you do any more damage. I don't care who,"

"I'll go," Peter says. He walks away.

"Peter, wait!" I start, but Peter is already gone.

**Peter's POV**

I swing through the city. I feel numb. Then, it hits me. I'll never be able to talk to Sam again. As part of Fury's punishment, we aren't allowed to talk to each other at all. 

Tears sting my eyes and it becomes too hard to see. I need to go talk to someone so I made my way over to Harry's. Harry opens the door when I arrive. He notices my ruffled hair and red eyes.

"Peter, what's wrong?" I don't say anything. I just burst into tears. He leads me to the counter where MJ is sitting.

"Peter, what happened?" MJ rubs my back, trying to comfort me. 

"S… S… Sam and I broke up," I try to tell them everything without giving away my alter ego. But that's hard to do when I can hardly speak between my sobbing. 

MJ and Harry misinterpreted my story and thought that it was all Sam's fault.

"What an a**hole!" MJ exclaimed.

"It wasn't his fault," I try to defend Sam.

"I knew he could only hurt you," Harry says angrily. 

After that, Harry and MJ threw disgusted looks and glares at Sam. They tried to keep me happy but all I wanted was to be with Sam again.


	3. Chapter 3

The following days were torture. I wanted to be wrapped in Peter's arms again. I wanted to hear him laugh and see him smile. I hated my teammates, mostly Ava, with all my guts. Made it a point to only talk to them when we were stopping crime, and even then I tried to avoid it. 

Some nights I would run into Peter while on patrol. I would try to say something to him, but he would just run in the opposite direction. On top of that, MJ and Harry hated me because they thought I broke his heart. 

I envied Peter a little. He had someone there to comfort him. I had no one. I spent most nights crying, wishing Peter was still with me.

Then there was the fateful phone call.

I was trying to do my homework when I got a call from MJ of all people.

"Hello?"

"Sam, is Peter with you?" She sounded scared and flustered.

"No? What's going on?" I'm immediately tense. Had something happened to Peter?

"Peter hasn't come to school in the past two days. Aunt May hasn't seen him at all and I don't know where he could be,"

"Have you checked with Harry or Flash?" Panic builds up in my chest.

"I'm with them right now. I tried calling the police but they aren't doing anything about it," 

"I'll ask around and see if anyone else has seen him,"

"Thank you, Sam," I hang up and rush out of my room. Peter's alter ego has so many enemies that it was definitely within the realm of possibilities that someone had kidnapped Peter. And without his team, he's become more vulnerable.

"I race to the security room to see if I can use a face id scanner to find Peter. I find a security video from a camera that's a few blocks away from Peter's house. The tape was from two days ago. It was night time. Peter was walking down the sidewalk. He wasn't dressed as Spider-Man and he was all alone. Out of nowhere, a grey tentacle grabs Peter. The camera lens was then smashed. 

"Sam, is everything okay?"

"Not now Danny," I say as I rewind the video. Danny watches in stunned silence.

"We need to show this to Director Fury,"


	4. Chapter 4

We showed the tape to Fury and the rest of the team.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Nothing," Fury responds.

"What?!" 

"The Zodiac has been gaining forces and I need all hands on deck,"

"Peter needs our help! How can you just sit back and do nothing, knowing that Peter could be dead!?" 

"With all due respect sir, Sam's right. Peter needs us," Ava says.

"Spider-Man's smart. He can save himself,"

"We don't know that!" My blood boils. How could Fury not care what happens to Peter? 

"We don't have enough information to send my troops on a wild goose chase,"

"What do you mean? We know Doc Oak kidnapped him!"

"And just how do you plan on finding him?" Fury's right and I hate it. There's nothing I can do right now.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men to see if they had any ideas of where Doc Ock could be. But they were all busy with their own problems. I searched through security cams every day to see if Doc Ock would show up. I even checked the Hudson Bay to see if his underwater lab had been rebuilt. 

The Zodiac was attacking more frequently and they were much stronger than before. I spent all day taking out Zodiac goons across Brooklyn. Right now I was fighting some guys over in Hell’s Kitchen. Everything was going great until their reinforcement arrived. I shoot a blast at one guy but he jumps onto the wall. It surprises me when the guy flips off the wall and shoots a web at me. That was always Peter’s move. Somehow these amateurs had managed to replicate Spider-Man’s powers. Did that mean they were related to Peter’s kidnapping?

I finally managed to take out the rest of them. I grab the one guy who is still conscious.

“Where is Spider-Man?”

“I… I don’t know,” the goon stutters.

“You guys have somehow replicated Spidey’s powers just days after Doc Ock kidnapped him. So I’ll ask you again, WHERE IS DOC OCK KEEPING SPIDER-MAN?!” I shout.

“I don’t know!” the goon cowers in fear, “but there is a trade-off going down by the docks later. Some of my higher-ups are going to be there. Maybe they know where your friend is?” I drop the goon and fly off to the docks to wait. I get a call from Ava on my watch.

“Nova, where are you? Fury wants us in the meeting room in ten for a debrief,” I turn my watch off before she can say anything else.

I sit at the dock for what feels like hours. At one point, I almost fall asleep. But then I hear talking. I lean out of the little nook I’m hiding in. I see 5 men wearing lion or ram masks. The 5 men meet up with a woman clad all in red.

“Do you have my package?” The woman asks. The leader, wearing a lion mask, hands her a briefcase. She opens the briefcase and smiles.

‘And you’re sure the serum works?” 

“Yes, ma’am. We tried it on some of our soldiers and it worked perfectly,” The leader says. I move to get a closer look but I step on a stray branch. The branch cracks and all 6 villains turn their heads in my direction. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like we have company,” The Zodiac men start firing their guns at me. I barely manage to dodge the bullets. I easily take out the four Zodiac men. But the woman in red and the leader put up more of a fight. I knock the woman out. Then I turn on the leader. 

“Where is Spider-Man,” I ask slowly, hoping I sound threatening.

“Why should I tell you?” The leader sneers. I punch the guy in the face, using the nova force to put more strength behind it. 

“You and Doc Ock are working together. That much I know. But what I don’t know is where you a**holes are keeping the webhead,” I punch the guy again. He had a bloody nose and a black eye now.

“How about, instead of asking where he is, find out how Doc Ock knew how to find your precious spider in the first place,” The goon starts laughing maniacally until he chokes on his own blood. I toss the guy to the ground and grab the briefcase. The Zodiac guy did bring up a good point. Doc Ock captured Peter when he was out of costume. Panic starts to build up. How had I not realized it before?


	6. Chapter 6

“We have a mole!” I barge into Fury’s office.

“Just what do you think you are doing?”

“We have a mole inside of SHIELD. Think about it. Peter was very careful about his secret identity and who he told it to. The only people who know are you, me, the team, Coulson, Conners, and a few select SHIELD agents. Peter was captured as Peter, not as Spider-Man. So someone must have told him who Spidey really was. Also, they would have to know that Peter wasn’t apart of the team anymore, so it would be easier to get at him,”

Fury pauses to consider it and a second later Ava, Luke, Danny, Coulson, Conners, Larry, Greg, Fury, and I are crammed into the interrogation room. Fury explains the situation and we start interrogating each person one by one. Fury even pulls out the lie detector to make sure no information slips past him. He asks us questions like, “who have you been in contact with recently?” and, “where were you the night of the kidnapping,” 

Tears of frustration pricked my eyes. We were getting nowhere. Both Larry and Greg had been cleared and it was already midnight. I was exhausted. Fury had told me to go get some sleep. But I couldn’t leave, not when there was a chance that Peter could be saved. Hours passed, Ava and Danny were cleared. Conners past the test and I had fallen asleep while they were interrogating Coulson. An hour or so later, Ava gently shook me awake. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. She also looked pissed.

“We found the mole,” I shoot out of my chair.

“Who?”

A tear rolls down Ava’s cheek and she quickly wipes it away, “It’s Luke. Luke betrayed us,” 


	7. Chapter 7

“How could you?!” I burst into the interrogation room. Luke is wearing a power dampener and handcuffs. 

“Sam, I’m so sorry,” Luke starts.

“No! You don’t get to be sorry. Peter trusted you! I trusted you! Peter could be dead, and it’s all your fault!” I’m crying openly now, but I don’t care. 

“Luke, why did you do it?” Fury asks.

“Well,” Luke takes a deep breath, “About 6 months ago, I was approached by Scorpio. He told me that he had my parents and the only way I could get them back as if I helped them kidnap Peter. I tried to tell someone but they threatened to kill my parents. At first, I thought it was going to be simple. I would just have to lure him out into the open and then the Zodiac would take him. Then they told me I needed to get Peter to quit the team.

**Flashback**

_ It was the first night the team was staying at Aunt May’s. I had just finished taking my shower and I was walking to May’s office when I overheard Peter and Sam talking. Normally I’m not the nosy type but I got the feeling that I should listen. I peeked through the crack in the door and I saw Peter and Sam kissing. I wasn’t surprised. The sexual tension between the two was getting too hard to bear.  _

_ At midnight, I got a call from the Zodiac, demanding that I get Peter to quit the team. I tossed and turned, trying to formulate a plan. Then, it hit me. Peter and Sam were bound to start dating if their kiss had been any sign. Maybe I could use that against them. I started researching instances where two teammates had started dating and it destroyed the team. I took anything from boy band break-ups to Cap and Iron Man’s Civil War. I would casually bring it up to Ava, knowing that I could easily manipulate her into thinking that dating was a bad idea. _

_ Sam helped with the next part. We had been playing truth or dare and Sam had asked Ava if she would date me. Ava went on a whole rant, using the information I had shown her. She even managed to convince Fury that dating amongst teammates was a bad idea. Fury banned dating and I knew it was only a matter of time until Peter and Sam slipped up. _

_ Eventually, they did. Fury kicked Peter off of the team. I thought that I would be able to get my parents back. Instead, Scorpio ordered me to give up Spidey’s true identity. I was getting desperate, so I told him everything, including where he lived. They still didn’t give me my parents. _

**End Flashback**

“Why didn’t you tell us after the fact?” Fury asks.

“They told me that I would only get my parents after they were done with their operation, and they would kill my parents if I did anything to screw their plan up,”

“Do you know where Peter is being held?” I ask. Luke just shakes his head. I step out of the interrogation room. It’s hard to breathe and I feel like I’m having a panic attack.

“How could he use us like that?” I curl into a ball, pulling my knees close. 

“I don’t know,” Ava says softly, “Sam, I’m so sorry,”

“Why? Luke manipulated you too,” 

“Because I don’t know whether I would have still believed what Luke told me or not,” I don’t respond. Dr. Conners comes running into the interrogation room. Ava and I follow him back inside.

“I know where Spider-Man is!” Conners says excitedly.

Hope builds inside me, “Where?”

“He’s somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen,” 

Wait. That would mean that Peter was right under my nose the whole time.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, there was some dirt in the serum that matches the dirt in an underground basement of one of Fisk’s hideouts,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Peter’s POV**

I have no idea how long I’ve been stuck in this basement. I tried to keep track of the days but I quickly got tired of that. Everything hurt. Doc Ock had been taking blood from me since day one. On top of that, he ran dangerous experiments and tortured me for fun. I started giving up hope that someone would find me. The only reason I wasn’t dead was that I kept hoping that I would see Aunt May, Harry, and MJ again. The hope that I could at least see Sam one more time.

I feel the sharp stab of a needle. A couple of months after I had been captured, Zodiac soldiers started coming down and taking vials of serum from Octavious. I put two and two together and realized that Otto was using my blood to create a serum that would grant soldiers spider powers. The Zodiac was probably selling it to the highest bidders.

**Sam’s POV**

I bust through the wall of the hideout. I use all the hate and anger I have towards Luke and I use it to quickly take care of the Zodiac soldiers. I fly down to the basement and gag when I see Peter. He is being held up by two tentacles. He is pale and he has bruises and scars all along his body. I fly towards Peter to save him, but I don’t see the tentacle headed straight for me. Ava and Danny join me and we take on Doc Ock together. When Doc Ock is finally taken care of I rush over to Peter. I remove the tentacles holding him up and gently lower him to the ground.

“Sam? You came for me,” Peter had a small smile.

“Yeah of course I did,” I try to give Peter a reassuring smile. Tears roll down my cheeks. I clasp Peter’s hand. “Everything’s giving to be okay, alright Peter? You’re going to be okay,” I watch Peter’s eyes flutter shut and my heart stops for a minute. Then, I fly out of the building as fast as I can; I hold Peter tightly in my arms. I arrive at the hospital wing just in time. 


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days passed and Peter still hadn’t woken up. The doctors said that he needed a blood transfusion. So, Fury approached Aunt May. He told her everything about Peter’s double life and what went down recently. It turns out that Aunt May already knew that Peter was Spider-Man. She was also really pissed when she found out that Fury kicked Peter off the team. She said that it was Fury’s fault that Peter had been kidnapped and after she helped Peter, SHIELD would never be able to contact Peter again. Peter had moved back in with Aunt May. Peter would occasionally wake up but then quickly fall back asleep. I visited Peter so frequently that Aunt May suggested that I should just stay overnight. Aunt May came up with some excuse to tell Harry and MJ. 

One night, Aunt May and I were sitting by Peter’s bed.

“Peter still loves you,” Aunt May says quietly. I looked up, surprised. Peter and I hadn’t told Aunt May that we were dating.

“How did you know?”

“Oh, please I see the way you look at Peter like he’s your whole world. Ben used to look at me with the same look in his eyes. Besides, it became pretty obvious when I caught you two making out on the couch,” I make an “oh” sound. She smirks and continues, “Peter was inconsolable when you stopped coming over. I could only guess that you guys broke up,”

“I didn’t want to. I loved Peter. I still do. But Fury was pretty pissed when we had gone behind his back,” Aunt May stood up.

“There’s still a chance for you and Peter,” then she left. I give Peter one more glance then fly off to find Fury.

“Fury, we need to talk,” I say, running into his office.

  
  


“Alexander, you need to stop barging into my office unannounced,”

“Yeah, that doesn’t really matter anymore because I quit,”

“What do you mean you quit?”

“I’m done, I can’t work for a man who only cares about himself. You only cared about saving Peter when you realized that your whole operation could be at risk. So I’m leaving,” I storm back out of his office, making sure to slam the door on my way out. I quickly fly to my room and gather up all my stuff.

“Sam, please rethink this,” Danny says, coming into my room. 

“I’m sorry Danny, but I can’t work for Fury anymore,”

“I understand,”


	10. Chapter 10

The day Peter woke up was a joyous day. There were tears of happiness and lots of hugging. Aunt May left the room to call Peter’s friends, leaving the room to me and Peter. 

“So…,” 

“So…,” I lean in and kiss Peter gently. Of course, just at that moment, Danny opened the door. He quickly closed the door, giving us some privacy.

That night, Peter begged me to let him go on patrol.

"Peter, that is the dumbest thing you have ever asked for,"

"Sam, I need fresh air. I need to get out of this bed," Peter whines.

"I'll tell you what, I'll take you to the Statue of Liberty but you aren't allowed to dawn your costume or get into any fights,"

"Deal,"

  
Minutes later, I'm soaring through the sky with Peter clinging to me. We land on the Statue of Liberty and I play some music. Peter wraps his arms around me and I lean into him. Sometimes it pays to be short. We say nothing, just look out onto the city. The song,  _ It's been a long, long time _ by Kitty Kallen plays and it emulates the scene just right.


	11. Chapter 11

Months pass and Peter and I couldn't be happier. We still stay friends with Danny and Ava, but we mostly hang out with Harry, MJ, and Flash. It took a little while for Harry and MJ to forgive me for breaking Peter's heart. But they were coming around. 

I have no idea what's happened to Luke. I heard he got his parents back, but I'm not sure if Fury ever forgave him.

Peter and I do nightly patrols around town. I miss having a team but Peter keeps me busy.

Tonight, Peter and I were checking out the docks.

"Come on, web-head. Hurry up," I shout as I speed past him.

"Not all of us can fly, bucket-head," Peter shouts back.

Suddenly, I ran into a shadowy figure.

"Real smooth, Nova," Peter jokes as he lands next to me. Then he notices the figure. He crouches into a fighting pose. The figure steps out of the shadows and I recognize Nick Fury.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"I want to offer you two a spot on the team again,"

"After you so rudely kicked me off of the team?" Peter says.

"I made a mistake when I kicked you out. I won't make it again. You don't have to say yes or no right now, but I would love to have you guys back," and with that, Nick Fury was gone.

The next day, Peter and I cuddled on the couch and talked about rejoining SHIELD.

"I don't know. I mean, I miss working with a team, but Fury was willing to let you die. I can't work for him knowing that he most likely won't save us the next time something similar happens," Peter nods. 

There is a sharp knock at the door and I get up to answer it.

"Hello?" I am stunned when I see Tony Stark and Steve Rogers standing on the porch.

"Hi, mind if we come in?" Steve asks pleasantly.

"Uh… sure," Steve and Tony took a seat. Aunt May enters the room, sees the Avengers, and then goes into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"We were wondering if you two would like to join the Avengers?" Tony says.

"Wait, how do you know who we are?" I feel Peter tense up next to me.

"Oh, we've known for quite a while. It was pretty easy to hack into the SHIELD software. Nick has all the superheroes and their real identities on there," Tony explains.

"That little mother f***er," Peter mutters under his breath. Tony smirks.

"If you've known for so long, why not approach us sooner?" I ask. 

"Because Fury wouldn't allow us to get close to you. But now that you aren't under Fury's control, we can talk to you," Steve answers, "you two have great potential. We're hoping to expand it,"

"And where were you when Peter needed your help?" I narrow my eyes.

"We were up in space, trying to deal with the Kree/Skrull war, yet again. We got your message when came back but you seemed to have saved him yourself," 

"You wouldn't be required to live at the tower or attend all the meetings. But it's nice to know that you have a team watching your back and we can help each other if the situation called for it," 

"There would be a weekly meeting that you would have to attend and there's an extra bedroom at the tower if you wanted to stay over. You can use the training room any time you want to," Tony added.

"It might not be a bad idea," I say to Peter.

"Would you be okay that Sam and I are dating?" Peter asks, "back at SHIELD, they thought dating would only bring trouble," 

"Steve and I have been dating for a while now, and even after a whole Civil War our team is still together,"

"Yeah, and if Natasha and Clint's on and off again romance can't destroy a team, I don't know what can," Steve jokes.

Peter and I look at each other.

"Alright, we're in!"


End file.
